An Ironic Twist of Fate
by Adenil
Summary: Something causes Spock to be cloned! Or is he?
1. In the begining

Title: An Ironic Twist of Fate

Author: Adenil

Rated: T, thirteen or up

Why: For, language, some adult type themes, and crazy people

Key words: Spock, McCoy, extreme angst, and inept ensign

Brief description: Spock is cloned, or is he?

Please note: I do not own Star Trek, or the original idea of Star Trek. The great deity that is Paramount owns Star Trek, and probably will forever. The only thing I own is the idea, which may or may not be from cartoon (I watch to much TV…) And Ensign Tomalley.

Also note: This one isn't a fun story : ( Kind of sad really

---

Scotty deftly maneuvered the controls on the transporter pad. It had been a long day for him. Seventy two beam ups so far, one at a time. It had been nearly seven straight hours of work. He thanked whatever Gods there may be that there was only one left. He glanced over to Doctor McCoy, whose face was drawn. Scotty could sympathize; the Doctor had been having a long day too. He had had to immunize every beam up against the insane virus they were somehow getting. The pregnancy probably wasn't helping either.

All that was left was Spock. Scotty momentarily hesitated at the controls. A power failure had occurred earlier, and for some reason this whole scenario seemed familiar. The crew had been down on a planet about to become very cold, and there was one person beaming up. He shrugged, and pushed the button.

He watched with glee as the form of Spock appeared on the transporter pad. Apparently his worries had been unjustified. But his smile turned to a worried frown as another figure began to materialize behind Spock.

The other figure was tall, and as the machine wound down and Spock appeared he heard Doctor McCoy gasp. Just behind the pointy eared version of Spock, was another Spock. The only difference between the two was the rounded ears and un-arched eyebrows.

"Spock!" he shouted, as he watched the pointy eared turn and face his counterpart. Both had the equivalence of a stunned look on their face.

The decidedly more human Spock spoke first, "Well, hello there Mr. Spock." He shook his head and widened his eyes.

The other Spock took a backwards step off the transporter pad and turned to Scotty and the Doctor, "Call security."

"Now wait a minute!" The other yelled, "Why would you wanna go and do that?" He looked almost scared, which surprised Scotty perhaps even more than the unintentional cloning.

"Look," McCoy spoke up, "obviously, one of you is real, and the other isn't. So-"

"Not necessarily Doctor." They said in perfect unison. They more Vulcan Spock turned and glared at the other, before he continued, "We may both be a version of the 'real' Spock. It could be not unlike what happened to the Captain when his personalities were split."

Now Scotty remembered. He remembered the two Captains, one the pinnacle of good, the other all the foul thing humans were. He gulped, could the same thing really have happened here? With fear etched in his face he gazed at them both. "Well then, lads," He sighed, "which of you is which?"


	2. A Killer Headache

Doctor McCoy sat at his desk in sickbay, absent mindedly toying with a scanner. He grinned at the results. His child still was doing just fine, although any thing less would defiantly have been a surprise. He'd only been running scans every two minutes since he found out.

McCoy once again tried to figure out how in the world he'd gotten pregnant, but to no avail. He sighed, and turned to another pad, scanning the surgery. Apparently, male pregnancies were not as uncommon as one might think. Although, the surgery for birthing still looked painful and stupid.

He heard a shuffle from the other room and quickly rose. On his way out of the cramped office he grabbed a Hypo. Loading it chock full of sedative he rounded the corner.

The human Spock greeted him, "Hi Doctor." He smiled, "I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?"

Doctor McCoy glared, "Get back on the bed." He said, brandishing the Hypo, "Now. You and he are not allowed to be awake until we figure out what happened to you."

"That's what I need the favor for." He said smiling and taking a step forward. "I just think we should talk to the captain, Jim'll be able to figure something out. And I just don't see why we need to be sedated."

McCoy took a step back, holding the Hypo at arms length, "We still don't know what you're doing here, and we don't know which the real Spock is."

Spock took a step forward. "Neither of us are the 'real' Spock. We are both halves of a whole. Without the other we don't function properly. Doctor put the Hypo down; it's loaded with enough sedative to kill."

Doctor McCoy looked down and the Hypo and in that moment Spock leapt forward and pushed him to the ground. He tore the Hypo from his hands and pressed it to the Doctor neck.

"Next time," He hissed, "Don't listen to your enemy."

He hauled the unconscious Doctor to his feet and swung him over one shoulder. He paused briefly to pick up a handheld phaser from the Doctors desk. He laid McCoy gently on one of the Biobeds and turned to the Vulcan Spock. He snatched up another Hypo and filled it with another substance. He placed against the Vulcans neck and a soft hiss told him the Hypo had done its job.

He ran a mini scanner over him just to be sure. Yep, Spock was going to be out for another twelve hours at least, and would now wake with a killer headache. He picked the Doctor up again and shifted the phaser to his right hand. After a brief pause he let out a satanic grin and walked out the sickbay doors.

----

Authors Notes: I forgot to mention, but you probably figured it out by now, this is a kind of sequel to "A Little Piece of Irony" But you need not have read that one to get this one.


	3. Inept Ensign

Ensign Tomalley let out a groggy moan and examined his surroundings. Why was he lying on the floor of the Enterprise? Why was his head killing him?

He stood up and eyed the six others equally unconscious. He sighed, what in the-

Spock! He remembered. The whole ship had been told of the commanders cloning, to be wary that one of them might be hostile. He let out a groan. Spock and come down the hall walking calmly as could be, stunning everyone near him. Somehow Tomalley must have been caught in the cross fire.

Tomalley quickly turned to a nearby wall comm. "Tomalley to bridge!"

"Bridge, Kirk here. What is it ensign?"

"Sir, I think one of the Spocks has escaped, and he has Doctor McCoy!"

"What in the, go to full red alert. Find Spock. Get someone to sickbay. Ensign, where did you see him?" Kirk sounded panicked, but was issuing orders as calmly as possible.

"Sir, on deck fourteen, about, uh, twenty minutes ago."

"Damn, they could be anywhere by now." He heard Kirk sigh, "Get to your post Ensign, are there any injuries?"

"Yes sir, Spock was armed, but he only stunned us. My self and at least six others." Tomalley looked around the hallway, "Some of them are waking up now sir."

"Get yourself to your post; see if there are any serious injuries. Kirk out."

The Comm. went dead. Tomalley turned to the others lying on the deck. "Alright everyone, the ship is on red alert; we need to get to stations!"

Everyone jumped to their feet, and rushed away. Tomalley ran towards the nearest turbolift. He sighed, feeling more than a little incompetent.

//Oh well// He thought //Another day, another crisis.//

---

Authors notes: This is like a filler chapter : ) enjoy the filler goodness.


	4. In which Spock becomes creepy

Doctor McCoy had been awake for nearly ten minutes. He flat out refused to let Spock know that though. He carefully tested the bonds around his wrists once more. They were still tight. Doctor McCoy decided maybe he wouldn't escape. His only hope was to talk some sense into Spock.  
He rolled over and blurrily opened one eye. He was leaning against the wall in what he recognized to be the cargo bay. That was smart of Spock; no one came down here because it so frequently lost artificial gravity. He let out a sigh and turned a bit more. He saw Spock out of the corner of his eye. He sat on a crate nearby, staring at him intently.

"Hello, Doctor." He scowled. "Did you know you are really bad at faking sleep?"

McCoy shook his head, "Nope, didn't know that. Sorry to disappoint. Can I ask a question?"

"If it's why you're here, no need. The answer is because you were easy to capture, and I needed a hostage." He grinned in such a way to send shivers up Doctor McCoy's spine.

"Well, I won't be here long, as soon as they get word of the kidnapping I'll just be beamed out." He shifted away from Spock slightly, "Look, Spock if you-"

"Spark."

"What?" McCoy gave him a questioning look.

"Call me Spark, to prevent confusion."

"The other Spock isn't even here." McCoy sat up a little straighter.

"But I know, as soon as the Captain gets wind of this. They're gonna wake him up to ask questions. And I also know that through his logic he will convince them that he's the only one who can handle this. They will send him to get me. I will kill him. But before that, I don't want any confusion."

The Doctor gaped, "You're going to kill him!?"

"Well, yeah. What did you think? I kidnapped you so we could have some tea and cookies?" Spark snorted. "Or maybe you think I did it just to say I could. Or what? What did you think, doctor?"

"I-I'm not sure. I guess, just because I was there. But really, err, Spark, you can't kill Spock. Won't you die too?"

"You think I would kill myself? Don't be so stupid Doctor. Not one thing is going to happen to me when Spock dies. I made sure of it." He smirked.

"You don't have to kill Spock, there are other things you can do to… well, uh."

"You idiot, you don't even know why I want to kill Spock do you?" He laughed and slid nearer the Doctor. "It's for you Doctor." He placed a finger beneath the Doctors chin, drawing his face closer. "Its all for you."

---

Authors notes: Okay, 2:22 in the morning and I am not to be held responsible for whatever just happened in the story. (Honestly, its to early in the morning. Dont expect me to know things)

Also, I love reviews. They are like food to me. (Rarh, Vampire) Without reviews, how do i know how I'm doing? Please insert a little constructive criticism too!  



	5. To reconsider

Spock heard the soft hiss of a Hypo spray. He opened his eyes feeling refreshed. He saw a worried Kirk and a nameless security guard hover over him. "Good evening, Captain."

"Spock!" His voice cracked a bit. "Have you been awake since we sedated you?"

Spock shook his head. "Negative captain, what is the nature of your distress?" He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Spock, your counterpart has awoken, and we think he's taken Doctor McCoy captive." Kirk rocked back on his heels, the worry on his face growing more pronounced. "We thought you might know something."

Spock sat up quickly. "The Doctor has been kidnapped? Where is the other Spock?"

"We don't know that's why we asked you." Kirk let out a sigh. "Never mind, we'd better re-sedate you."

"No!" He said, "No, I can help you. I-I can find him. I would know where he might go."

"We can't let you roam the ship, sir." Said the security guard. "You might be a danger and not realize it, sir."

Spock shook his head. "No, no, not a danger. I can find him. I know where he is."

"Tell us." Kirk whispered.

"I refuse to tell you… Sorry Captain."

"What are you-" Kirks words were cut short when Spock delivered the Vulcan nerve pinch. The Captain slumped to the ground, and the guard fell next to him a second later.

Spock slid easily out of the bed. He stood and stretched. He shook his head at the Captain and Guard before quickly strolling out of the sick bay doors.

Spock managed to find the cargo bay without incident. The entire crew was dutifully at their posts. No one was any where around, no one saw him.

At the doors he paused. Reconsidering. It might not be the best idea to just barge in through the front door. And there where other things to consider about his haphazard plan. He turned a one-eighty and rushed back the way he came.

After all, he might need a gun too.

---

Authors notes: Oooh! What happens next?


	6. Murderous Desires

Spark hovered over the Doctor. His eyes gleamed in a manner that would have made most small children run. Doctor McCoy had now slid as far away as he could get, and Spark had followed him the whole way.

"Really, Doctor, why do you fear me so?" Spark knelt down near him, leaning in close.

"Because," McCoy said, "You aren't afraid to kill, even if it doesn't get you what you want."

Spark grinned manically, "How do you know what I want. All I said was that I would kill him for you."

"So, obviously you want something from me." McCoy leaned back as far as he could go. Spark followed, placing one hand on either side of him.

"Maybe, let's say I do. How do you know you won't give me what I want?"

McCoy let out a sad laugh. "I don't give anything to killers. Especially those who kill for no reason."

"There is a reason behind every murder, Leonard. It's never just because. The reasons are there, hiding, never showing themselves. Sometimes not even to the murderer." Spark leaned forward even more; he was now a mere inch away from the Doctor. "Murder is nature's way of keeping the species where it should be."

McCoy gulped. "I still don't understand your reasoning. Murder only brings sadness. You won't be able to get what you want once you've done that. Not then, not ever."

Sparks smile became soft, one of a mother to a patronizing child. "There are always ways. This is just the first step in my plan. Don't think your Spock is the only one going to die." He reached up a hand and placed it gently on the Doctor cheek, "One death is never enough. It only gives the hunger a taste, making it crave more."

Doctor McCoy tried to pull away, but a wall blocked his escape. "How… How would you know that?"

Sparks grin stretched across his face, "I share all of that Vulcans memory. And don't think his logic makes him incapable of killing. Or that he does not feel its pleasures. Even he feels the urge to kill again, and again."

McCoy cringed at his words, "But Spock could control those urges."

"Yes, but then, I'm not Spock. And soon enough, there will be no Spock at all."

---

Authors notes: Okay, Spark, I got two words for you: Personal Space!


	7. The Plan Degenerates

Spock fingered the trigger of his phaser. He crawled through the dusty, less used Jeffries tube in the general direction of the Cargo bay. He sighed, hoping he was doing the right thing. It might have been smarter, now seen in retrospect, to have just told Kirk the way and gone back to sleep.

But if they hadn't been able to rescue the Doctor, he would have had to live with that forever. He knew the security was willing to do almost anything to save the hostage. Anything short of the lives of one of the crew. Spock, however, had no qualms about killing the other Spock. Or even taking his own life if it came to that.

All that mattered was the Doctors safety. All that mattered was that he gets to go home, to be safe. After all, the Doctor had two lives to worry about. As strange as it may seem.

Spock quickly made a left, nearly there. He shuffled forward a few more feet, mentally cursing the tiny corridors. He came to a stop and peered through the mesh in to the cargo bay.

At first he thought he might have been wrong, maybe the other Spock hadn't taken McCoy here. But then he saw them, on the opposite side of the cargo bay, nearly hidden behind a crate. The other Spock was hovering over McCoy, pressing him into the wall and they seemed to be talking about something.

The fear was plain in the Doctors eyes, even from this distance. Spock breathed out a small puff of air and silently began to undo the fastenings around the mesh shield. He slid silently out of the Jeffries tube and stood. He carefully refastened the mesh and crawled forward.

He kept one eye on the other Spock without blinking. He saw the other Spock lean forward even further, and place a hand on the Doctors cheek. He saw their mouths moving and the growing fear in McCoy's eyes.

He slowly snuck forward, silently praying he wasn't overheard. He was close enough now that he heard their conversations.

"I share all of that Vulcans memory. And don't think his logic makes him incapable of killing. Or that he does not feel its pleasures. Even he feels the urge to kill again, and again."

Spock's eyes widened, he couldn't remember ever liking death. He absolutely hated killing. He remembered always doing his best not to kill anyone. The only time he could ever remember liking death was with the Captain, and he had been out of his mind at the time. He shuddered and crawled forward a bit more.

He saw McCoy cringe, "But Spock could control those urges." Spock allowed himself a small grin. Good for you, Doctor, you tell him. He paused to listen to the imposter's next words.

"Yes, but then, I'm not Spock. And soon enough, there will be no Spock at all."

Spock paused for another second, and in that second the other Spock turned and in one swift motion had him pinned to the floor.

"Get off of me you imposter!" he pushed at him and struggled to free his hand and shoot the bastard in the head.

"Call me Spark." The man grinned, and Spock felt shivers up his spine. "But you won't be able to call me much for long, will you?"

Spock struggled against him, tried desperately to free him self. But to no avail. Spark may have looked human, but he still had a Vulcans strength. And Spock still felt drowsy from the sedative.

Spark sat across his waist, pinning each of his hands to the cold metal ground. Spock struggled vainly for several more seconds. He knew it was hopeless.

So he went limp. He turned to the wide eyed Doctor, "What have you done to him?" he growled.

"Not one thing." Said Spark, leaning forward, hovering over Spock. "Why? What would you have done?"

"I do not understand." Spock said.

"If our roles were reversed, what would you have done?" He tipped his head to one side, seeming genuinely interested.

"Our roles would not have been reversed." Spock said deftly.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. You and I are almost one in the same. We have the same memories, thoughts, everything. Otherwise, how would you have known where to find me?"

"Lucky guess," He said, "I just guessed."

Spark shook his head, "Maybe you want me to guess what you would have done to him. I suppose so, but lets not. I just want to get this over with." He tightened his grip on Spock's wrist and slammed it into the ships floor.

Spock felt the phaser slip from his grasp and saw Spark grin. "Stun." He said, "Good, I won't have to reset my own." In one swift motion he rolled off of Spock and grabbed the phaser, he trained it on Spock.

"Night." He said, and Spock's world was a flash of red, fading slowly to a sea of black.

----

Author's notes: Who, besides me, wants to know what Spock would do to McCoy? Show of hands everybody.


	8. A Twisted Plot

Authors notes: Anyone who doesn't know who 'Nancy' is to Doctor McCoy, go to: wikipedia dot org slash wiki slash TheManTrap and find out!

----

Spock was insanely uncomfortable. His back was positively screaming in protest. He blearily opened on eye, than the other. He was lying on his back. He stared at the ceiling, trying to piece together the events before this.

//Why?// He thought //Why in the world am I laying on my back, in the cargo bay//

//You were shot// a helpful little voice inside his head supplied.

Spock rolled over. He felt his wrists catch and looked behind him. His wrists were bound behind his back and tied to a rather large crate.

"Lot of work…" He said, "Just to keep me here."

"Thank you." He whipped his head around, and saw Spark glaring at him with a good natured smile. "I do my best to keep prisoners in their places. You can sit up if you want to."

Spock sat slowly, his eyes darting around until they came to rest on a blue shirted figure. Doctor McCoy was curled into a ball facing away from them both.

"What's the matter with him? What did you do?" Spock asked.

Spark glanced nonchalantly over to McCoy. "I'm not sure." He shrugged, "Went Catatonic after I shot you." He turned an accusing pair of eyes on Spock. "He really likes you, you know?"

"Than what are you?" Spock glared, "Not a part of me?"

Spark let out his satanic grin again, "Nope, not a part of you at all. Although it did make for a good cover story."

"Who the heck are you?" It was an order, not a question. Spock shifted back slightly, ready to kick the man if he had to.

"Well, first of all. I'm not a man. Nor am I a woman." He shrugged, "You know what I'm saying?"

"No, elaborate."

Spark sighed, and leaning forward he said, "I am what ever I want to be. If I want, I can be you, I can be an old flame of Doctor McCoy's, and I can even be a salt vampire."

Spock stared, "Salt vampire?"

Spark shrugged, "M-113 ring a bell?" He laughed, "I can do what ever I want." He leaned forward. Spocks felt his eyes grow wide as the man changed. He shrank, and his features became more feminine. His hair turned a browner shade, even the clothes he wore changed.

At the end, it wasn't a he anymore. Before him was a full blown girl. "It's so easy to make any one think what I want them to think." She sighed, "Really, it almost takes the fun out of it."

There was a shuffle, Spock turned and saw the Doctor, eyes wide, staring at her. "Nancy?"

She smiled a lovely smile, "Yes, Leonard. It's Nancy."

McCoy struggled to sit up. He looked at her in awe. "Okay, now I am really confused."

She shrugged. "Just go back to sleep, dear. I'll take care of things for you."

Doctor McCoy paused, and looked at Spock. He slowly shook his head. "No, I need an explanation from you. Now."

She smirked, and a ripple went over her. Within seconds she was Spark again. "All right, but I can multi task." He turned around and began to dig through a nearby crate. "Where is it? I know I- Ah hah!"

He turned back around, a long thin blade held lightly in his fingers. He stood, and slowly made his way over to Doctor McCoy. "All right, an explanation is in order. I have been alive since before humans even thought to make fire. I can take any form I want, and," He kneeled down near the horrified Doctor, "I once took Nancy's form. I was her for a long time." He shrugged. "Now I'm not."

Spock watched with fear as Spark fiddled almost absent mindedly with the knife. "My only problem was; I couldn't have children. At least not by my self." He leaned forward, barely half an inch from McCoy. "Thanks, by the way, for hauling my child around all these years."

Spock could see McCoy gulp, "What are you going to do to him?" He asked.

Spark turned and glared at him, "None of your business, Spock. But because you are so adamant, I'll tell you. I'm merely going to take what's rightfully mine. The unborn child he carries." He examined the blade, "Although, I did promise to kill you. Maybe I should do that first…" He trailed off.

"Don't," Doctor McCoy whispered, "Don't kill him."

Spark turned, his satanic grin spreading across his face. "Oh? Who do you want me to kill? You, and keep the child. Or Spock?"

Spock sat up, "Don't answer that!" Spark turned and glared, "is there any way you can not hurt the Doctor?"

Spark shook his head, "Oh, no, he's going to feel a lot of pain. But if he chooses you, I can keep him alive."

Spock turned, "Doctor, I-" He paused. He could see the determination in the Doctors eyes. It had replaced all fear. He knew no amount of arguing would change what the Doctor was about to do.

He turned to Spark. "Go ahead and kill me, but don't hurt Spock."

Sparks eyes flickered, and he grinned. "I'm glad," He said, "That we could come to this mutual agreement." He raised the knife, and slowly brought the blade down.

----

Authors notes: Originally, I wasn't going to do that. It was like, 'what would happen if...' and all of a sudden I could see the plot!


	9. A Point of View

Spark was very sure that what he was about to do was right. He was surer than he had ever been in his life. He felt a twinge of guilt at Doctor McCoy's impending death, but hid it with a smile.

He traced the Doctors skin with his eyes, mentally mapping each cut. He didn't really need to; he'd practiced this surgery a thousand times. He knew now where to cut to make sure the child came out alive.

He shifted the Doctors shirt up, no use dulling his knife any more than he had to. He was about to star the first cut when he heard a noise. He paused, listening.

At first he thought it might have been Spock, but the noise was too loud, too clumsy to be him. It almost sounded…

Like a knife cutting at rope bonds.

He didn't turn, instead he twisted his blade so that he got clear picture of what was happening behind him. He saw a purple haired man in a blue ensign's uniform madly hacking away at the Commanders bonds. //Ensign Tomalley// He thought//Now there's a surprise.// He saw Spocks eyes trained on him, watching for any sign he'd heard the Ensign.

Better give him what he wants. He turned and stood, using all of his height to his advantage. "Hello, Ensign."

He watched with glee as the man gulped, "Y-you better step away from the Doctor." He said. "Else, I'll come after you."

Spark grinned, "Is that so? With what, may I ask? Your little scalpel?"

Tomalley held up the tiny blade, "Damn right, get back."

Spark took a step forward, "All right, I'll step away from him. Maybe you would be better entertainment anyway."

The Ensign jumped up, and was followed by the Commander, who had somehow freed himself from his bonds. //Uh-oh, two against one. This could be bad. // Spark let none of his fear show; instead he let out his foulest grin. "So you both want a piece of me? Well, come on then, let's see how long it takes before you're both dead."

He easily dodged the Ensigns attack, after all the man wasn't trained for any type of combat. What he found more difficult was Spocks. He managed, barely, to sidestep the first blow. But the second punch met its mark, and Spark felt a tooth pop out.

He glanced down briefly and noted his blood was a blue color. It was strange to see it; he'd never seen his own blood before. He turned to face Spock and was met with another punch. He went down, and felt his vision split.

He rolled over just in time to miss the kick. He quickly stood and glanced behind him. Tomalley was working furiously to undo the Doctors wrists. He quickly turned back to Spock, but not before he'd had a chance to find something heavy.

His eyes widened as board swung towards his face. He felt the connection and then the pain disappeared. He fell to his knees, and looked up at Spock. With the last tendrils of consciousness he said,

"Are you sure we are not so alike?"

And then he felt the board across his head once more, and all consciousness slipped away.

----

Authors notes: Last (real) chapter, thought I'd spice it up by putting it in Sparks point of view. By the way, to anyone who was wondering; 'Spark' is what my mom's, boyfriends, daughters call Spock. (That's hard to say…) By the way; no one expects -TOMALLEY!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

After Sparks capture, he was sent to a criminal correctional facility. He is in intensive isolation and should be there for a long time.

Ensign Tomalley was commemorated for his actions against Spark. It was his testimony, along with Doctor McCoy's, which managed to free the real Spock from prosecution.

---

Doctor McCoy was a very happy man. He glanced to his right, at Spock. Spock had been quite adamant about escorting the Doctor home after all the debriefing. To be totally honest, the Doctor hadn't argued much.

He walked a little nearer to Spock than was totally necessary. He was about to make a pointless comment when he felt…. A strange sensation.

McCoy stopped in his tracks. He watched Spock turn almost in slow motion.

"Are you alright Doctor?"

He nodded, "I-I'm not sure…"

"How so?" Spock took a concerned step forward.

"Well," he paused, "if I were a woman, I would say my water just broke."

----

Author's notes: Screw the fact it isn't biologically possible! It makes for a nice segue into the third Irony story.


End file.
